<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>powerpoint night in cabin 13 by apollo_the_sun_god</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013291">powerpoint night in cabin 13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_the_sun_god/pseuds/apollo_the_sun_god'>apollo_the_sun_god</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Lives And Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, give these demigods something good, i love jason so much he's just easy to make fun of, jason is alive, niche powerpoints, that's not a spoiler, the seven have a powerpoint night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_the_sun_god/pseuds/apollo_the_sun_god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven, plus Will and Nico, get together for wholesome niche powerpoint nights, but that doesn't mean they can't mess with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Round 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first PJO fanfic and I couldn't get the idea of them having a niche powerpoint night out of my head. Not beta'd yet so comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was sure who came up with the idea first, but whenever asked Leo claimed it was him. Yet, the tradition of a niche PowerPoint night had become something of a staple amongst the Seven, eventually pulling Nico and Will along for the ride. It was nice to occasionally shrug off the responsibilities of being war veterans and to just relax for a night. The last war might have been years ago, but it didn’t feel nearly long enough. Plus, with Percy and Annabeth off studying at New Rome, it was a good way for them to all spend time together. </p>
<p>	The night had started out as casually as any of their others, with Leo dragging a large tv into the Hades cabin. The others were already there, spread out amongst Nico’s bed and floor, opened bags of junk food littering the area. </p>
<p>	“Alright,” Leo announced, “who’s ready to get this party started?” </p>
<p>	“Not a party,” Nico mumbled as he once again pushed Jason off of his bed, turning to lean himself further into Will’s shoulder. </p>
<p>	“Definitely a party,” Leo corrected, “and things are about to get crazy.” </p>
<p>	As soon as he got the system hooked up, a laptop plugged in and resting on a small table, Jason immediately volunteered to go first, a determined look on his face not unlike the one he wore into battle. </p>
<p>	With a few quick moments, Jason pulled up his PowerPoint on the screen, sending shockwaves of giggles throughout the room as they each read the title.</p>
<p>	<em>The dangers of sex, and what can happen to you: Otherwise known as you all are gross. A Presentation by Jason Grace.</em> </p>
<p>	“Jason, bro,” Percy said from where he was leaning against Nico’s bedframe, “you and Piper have definitely been doing it for<br/>
years so what’s this all about?” </p>
<p>	“Besides, we’re all adults here,” Annabeth added in, using an actual source of logic and it was true, for the youngest of them, Nico, had just turned nineteen making them some of the oldest demigods to survive in years. </p>
<p>	Jason blushed slightly but it did nothing to curb the determination in his stance, “It means I don’t want to keep walking in on certain people when I’m just trying to collect them for lunch.” </p>
<p>	And at that at least, Will had the decency to blush but Nico looked up and threw a pillow in Jason’s general direction, “Watch it Grace. It was only one time and I’m sure you’ve seen worse.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I didn’t need to see that,” Jason said before turning back to the group at large who were looking on this interaction with barely contained glee. There was a look going around the room, as though each of them were sharing the same idea and only needed the privacy to be able to talk about it. </p>
<p>“Anyway,” he continued, “are we ready to get started? I’ve been dying to give you all this presentation.” </p>
<p>“Bro, we only scheduled this like a week ago,” Percy said. </p>
<p>“Weeks, Perc, I’ve wanted to talk about this for weeks,” Jason said before pulling up the first slide of his presentation. </p>
<p>“Ah bro, no one wants to see that,” Leo said, throwing a hand up to cover his eyes. </p>
<p>“Did you really take a picture of my medical books?” Will asked, grinning slightly as if he was glad to know that his overly expensive NYU textbooks were being used for their clear purpose. </p>
<p>Jason blushed, “Look, it was the only place I could think of. Besides, they’re your textbooks—you should know this stuff!” </p>
<p>Will shrugged, “I do, I don’t really see how that’s relevant.” </p>
<p>“And besides,” Nico piped up, “that’s why we use a condom. They prevent STI’s like that,” he finished, gesturing casually to the screen where there was a clearly infected dick showing itself off. </p>
<p>And at that, Percy stared at the two with wide eyes, as though it was only now sinking in just what Jason must have walked in on.<br/>
“Solace,” he muttered, “does this mean you’ve been taking advantage of our poor Nico? Because I don’t know if you’ve heard but electricity and water don’t really mix well.” </p>
<p>Nico just threw a pillow at him with such force that the older demigod nearly toppled over. </p>
<p>“Anyway, shush guys,” Annabeth said, grinning, “let Mama Jason teach us about STI’s.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, the rest of Jason’s presentation wasn’t been too bad, though he kept glaring daggers at every single person in the room as if threatening them to start making out right there in the cabin. Which, in his defense, had happened on more than one occasion but Hazel and Frank still firmly claim it was because of the juice the Hermes cabin had snuck in. No one had bothered to tell them that it was spiked. But finally, it was over, and Annabeth took the stage, clearly eager to share whatever her information was. </p>
<p>“Your hatred of buildings that look like mirrors?” Frank asked, a confused look clear on his face. Annabeth just nodded. </p>
<p>“They’re a terrible concept. There’s nothing good about them, it’s even worse than the time the Stoll’s tried figure out a way to stack the cabins on top of each other.” </p>
<p>Leo laughed at that, “Yeah, they were going to put Cabin 9 at the top—I was going to turn it into a firework. After everyone got out, of course,” he added hastily after a pause. </p>
<p>Hazel just threw a chip at him and turned back to Annabeth, who grinned at the other girl. </p>
<p>“So anyway, buildings.” She began, already getting that steely glint in her gray eyes that only happened when she was talking about architecture or fighting a monster. </p>
<p>After Annabeth had finished her presentation and thoroughly convinced everyone in the room that reflecting buildings were the worst invention since spray cheese, Percy jumped up, eager to go next. </p>
<p>“First, Jason bro, I’m sorry but there are just some things that need to be said,” Percy said with a quick grin towards the other boy who had taken a seat next to Piper and was casually munching on a granola bar, occasionally shooting glancing at Will and Nico, just daring either of their arms to disappear beneath the blanket Will had draped over their legs. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Jason said, turning his gaze back to Percy who had pulled up the first slide of his presentation. And no one could say that Percy wasn’t brave, Jason reminded himself.</p>
<p>“Why Zeus is a dick?” Jason said slowly, as though he wasn’t reading the words correctly. Off in the distance there was the faint rumbling of storm clouds. Clearly Zeus had heard this. </p>
<p>Percy just nodded, “The man’s not going to smite me anymore, I’ve saved the world too many times.” </p>
<p>Annabeth chuckled, “I’m not sure that is exactly how it works but you at least have a few gods on your side.” </p>
<p>Percy pointed at her excitedly as though he was surprised that she was backing him up, “Exactly! My dad won’t let him and I’m sure Apollo and Hades might be on my side?” he finished with a quick glance at Nico and Will, silently asking them to confirm. </p>
<p>“Percy, my dad hates you—but he might do it just because it would make Zeus mad,” Nico said with a shrug. He was playing with a stack of cards in his hands as he talked, the holographic backs of them reflecting off of the skull ring that he wore on his left hand, something that he never took off. Will was wearing a matching one now around his neck, a surprise gift from Hades for their three-year anniversary earlier that year. </p>
<p>“I’ll take it though,” Percy said, “regardless, he knows what I think of him and I’m still here, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t risk it though,” Piper said, glancing out the window of the Hades cabin. It wasn’t going to rain in Camp Half Blood without the permission of the nymphs, but it didn’t stop the storm clouds from rumbling overhead, just sitting there as though they were waiting to attack. </p>
<p>But Percy went on with his presentation, starting at the very beginning. “So, I was twelve and had no idea what a demigod was, much less what this lightning bolt was…” </p>
<p>And the other members settled back against whichever piece of furniture they were leaning on, letting Percy recount every occasion where Zeus had wronged him. Leo was fiddling with something in his hands as Percy talked, and from over his shoulder Hazel and Frank could see that he was currently projecting this entire presentation right onto Olympus TV, no doubt playing it for all the gods to hear. </p>
<p>“Leo,” Frank whispered, not wanting to interrupt Percy who had just launched into a rant about one of the times Zeus voted to have him killed, “how did you hack into Olympus TV?” </p>
<p>Leo shrugged, “It wasn’t that hard. My dad was the one that invented it at any rate. I mainly just use it to change the channel whenever Aphrodite or Ares try to watch TV, but I figured this might be a good source of entertainment for them.”<br/>
Frank just leaned back against the wall of the cabin, stretching his long legs out in front of him and turning his attention back to<br/>
Percy, who it seemed had now started a small rant about Hera. </p>
<p>“And before another god tries to kill us,” Piper said dramatically hoisting herself up from Jason’s lap, “I’m going to stop you there.” </p>
<p>Percy grumbled a few choice words under his breath as Piper yanked out his flash drive and shoved it into his hand before plugging her’s in, giving it a few seconds to load. Percy took his seat again next to Annabeth, immediately reaching over and pulling the box of pizza off of Nico’s lap and into his own. </p>
<p>“Dude,” Nico said, “I was eating that.” </p>
<p>“And now I’m eating it,” Percy replied. </p>
<p>“Percy, give Nico the pizza back. Doctor’s orders,” Will said without taking his eyes off of Piper pulling up her presentation. </p>
<p>“Will, we’re not dating. That doesn’t work on me,” Percy raised one eyebrow, waiting to see if that would get any rise out of Nico. It used to be that any mention of his and Will’s relationship used to make the demigod blush fiercely. But Nico just glared at him, daring him to say something else. </p>
<p>“Okay, but Nico is under doctor’s orders to eat and you’re preventing him from doing that,” Will said with a shrug and Percy heard Annabeth let out a low laugh next to him, clearly enjoying this whole interaction. </p>
<p>“Gods Will,” Percy said handing the pizza back to Nico after taking a few more slices and balancing it on his knee, “I think I liked you better before you met Nico. What happened to the ray of sunshine healer?” </p>
<p>“He’s still there,” Leo said, pointing to where Will’s bright blond hair looked as though it was practically glowing, “he’s just been corrupted by the Ghost King.” Will just grinned, leaning over to give Nico a kiss on the cheek who accepted it with only a small grimace. </p>
<p>Just then Piper cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, “If you boys are done, I’d like to get started.” And she turned back to where her PowerPoint was up on the screen, loudly declaring the phrase: Why everyone should stop talking about Tristan McLean. </p>
<p>“Did you get tired of Drew asking you for autographs?” Leo asked raising his hand slightly as though he was in school. Piper just glared at him. </p>
<p>“No, but it is kind of weird seeing your dad’s half naked body like everywhere,” she said. </p>
<p>“Don’t we know it,” Percy, Jason, and Will all said at the same time. </p>
<p>Overall, Piper’s presentation went quite smoothly as none of her friends would mention the fact that they found Tristan McLean attractive. Percy had made that mistake once and he didn’t think the Charmspeak had worn off for like a week. </p>
<p>Frank went next, pulling up a presentation that had a grinning picture of him photoshopped onto one of the Animorphs covers. </p>
<p>“The best animals to turn into,” he began, immediately pulling up a picture of a bear. After a few minutes and a brief argument over why turning into an elephant is clearly better than turning into a giraffe, an argument which Annabeth won easily, Hazel stood up to do hers. </p>
<p>“Uh Hazel,” Jason said slowly looking over at the girl, “have you really committed bank robbery?” </p>
<p>Hazel shrugged, “No, but I read about it in a book and I figured it wouldn’t be too difficult for a child of Pluto.” And with that, and very little else, she launched into a highly detailed presentation on the exact methods and skills a person would need in order to commit a successful bank robbery. </p>
<p>“Of course,” she added as an afterthought, “I’d probably just break in and not really take anything, I just think it would be a fun experience.” </p>
<p>“Frank,” Jason said, “your girlfriend is terrifying.” </p>
<p>“I think all of our girlfriends are terrifying,” Frank agreed, glancing over at Piper and Annabeth who gave him a small smile. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Nico said, “I’m so glad I’m not straight.” He had come a long way since that first visit with Cupid, that was for sure. </p>
<p>“Wait, Neeks, does that mean you don’t find me scary?” Will asked, pulling out some impressive puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>“Scary annoying, maybe,” Nico said, but he reached out to twine their hands together and Will gave him a content smile. </p>
<p>“Also,” Leo piped up, “I wouldn’t say we’re all entirely straight. I mean, I’ve watched Percy cuff his jeans enough times not to suspect something.” And as if by instinct, Percy threw up a peace sign even as he glared at Leo. </p>
<p>“Is that your presentation, Leo?” Percy asked as he watched the other demigod get up and head over to the TV, “Reasons why Percy might be bisexual?” </p>
<p>“It’s not,” Leo said with a wink, “but it definitely can be.” </p>
<p>“Ugh, gross,” Percy turned and buried his head in Annabeth’s shoulder, ignoring her laughter. </p>
<p>But everyone was soon distracted since Leo had just pulled up his own presentation. </p>
<p>“Rating places I would commit arson at?” Piper said with a grin and Leo nodded excitedly. </p>
<p>“You know I couldn’t pass up the opportunity, Pipes.” </p>
<p>“As long as none of them are Camp Half Blood, we’re good,” Nico said putting his head into his hands tiredly. </p>
<p>“I’ve already burnt enough stuff here; Percy just puts it out with his magic water and that’s no fun.” </p>
<p>“Please never call it magic water again.” </p>
<p>“It’s not magic! It’s just water!” </p>
<p>Both Jason and Percy said at the same time, clearly offended by Leo’s phrasing. </p>
<p>“How are you both the oldest ones here?” Piper asked both of them, clearly thinking they were still children. </p>
<p>“Technically, Nico and Hazel are—they’ve got us beat by a good, like, eighty years or something,” Jason said. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t count,” they both said in unison.  </p>
<p>“Whatever, Nico just go, it’s your turn anyway.” </p>
<p>With a low groan, Nico pushed himself off of the bed and moved to the front of the room, plugging in his flash drive and watching as it popped up on the screen. </p>
<p>“Ah yeah!” Frank cheered, “Mythomagic.” </p>
<p>Nico gave his sister’s boyfriend a grin, “Exactly. This is why this game isn’t dumb and you guys can’t make fun of me for it.” Nico’s was probably one of the few presentations where no one had any comments to make, either because they didn’t have anything to say about it or they were a little worried that he might send a skeleton army after them. Or they were Will and were looking at him as if he was the sun. </p>
<p>“Will, it’s your turn,” Nico said, pushing his boyfriend up and out of his bed before plopping down. Will just grinned at him and planted a kiss on his forehead which made Leo fake gag before walking up to the tv. </p>
<p>“Will, what the fuck?” Nico said, jolting up in bed as he read the title. Everyone else was staring at the two of them, half exasperated that they were still this sappy and the other half just happy that Nico had finally found happiness. </p>
<p>Places where Nico’s been cute in was displayed proudly across the tv, accompanied by a picture of Nico sitting in the middle of a sunflower field, his eyes squinting against the sun. </p>
<p>“How many slides are there?” Nico asked, trying to calm the blush that was rising up his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Does it matter,” Percy asked, grinning, “I can’t wait to see him embarrass you.” </p>
<p>“I will kill you, Percy, don’t think I won’t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they did all make it through Will’s presentation with only another three or four death threats from Nico and began winding down for the night. As Jason stepped out of the Hades cabin though, Leo and Piper dragged everyone back inside, quickly explaining a plan that had been forming since the beginning of the night. </p>
<p>
  <em>Superflyman has been removed from the conversation.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next PowerPoint night couldn’t come quick enough and as soon as they were all able to be together again, they all gathered in the Hades cabin once more. </p><p>“Alright Jason, why don’t you go first again?” Leo asked, barely able to contain a grin on his face. A grin that would be worrying on anyone’s face, but especially on him. Yet, Jason just nodded and stood up like he had done a few weeks ago, plugging his presentation in. </p><p>“Well, I thought you all might have learned your lesson with the last one, or at least have gotten better at hiding things, so mine’s not about your various sexual exploits,” Jason said as his title popped up behind him. </p><p>
  <em>Why I, Jason, is a better big brother to Nico than Percy.</em>
</p><p>“Wait that’s not fair! He had a crush on me for years, it’s hard to be a big brother to that!” Percy said immediately, ducking out of the way of the bottle of water that Nico threw at him. </p><p>“Very funny Percy,” Nico said, “I was a kid, can we stop joking about me liking you? I mean, Will did as well!”<br/>
And that was apparently information that some of the demigods in the room didn’t know because both Jason and Leo turned to look at Will now, seeing him flush a deep red. </p><p>“If you’re saying that not every single person in this room had a crush on him at some point, you’re wrong,” Will said. </p><p>“I didn’t,” both Frank and Piper said at the same time, but noticeably they were the only two that did. </p><p>“Besides, I think we’ve all clearly established that Percy is no one’s type. Except maybe Annabeth,” Will added, knowing he won with the expression of shock that rolled over Percy’s face. </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m everyone’s type,” he sputtered, turning to look at Annabeth as though he thought his girlfriend was going to come to his rescue. </p><p>“Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, “you weren’t even <em>my</em> type when we first met.”</p><p>“Okay fine, let’s just get the dumb thing over with.” </p><p> </p><p>They made it through Jason’s presentation without any more trouble, but that was when the fun began.<br/>
Immediately, Leo stood up and pushed Jason out of the way, clearly eager to get his presentation rolling. </p><p>“Is it going to be about fire again? Because arson really isn’t a personality trait,” Jason said, going to sit next to Piper who merely patted his shoulder gently, like you would a crying child. </p><p>“Baby, everything about me is a personality trait,” Leo said with a quick wink before turning back to the crowd at large and pulling up his very loud and very elaborate presentation. </p><p>And he heard the satisfying groan of Jason as he read what was on the screen. “Really? I don’t think most people can incorporate fire into the bedroom, we’re not all fireproof.” </p><p>“And that’s why it’s important that I teach you all the proper techniques.” </p><p>Yet when Leo finally finished, it was only for Percy to hop up from where he was sitting and push himself to the tv, pulling his up with a secrecy that he saved for nothing else. </p><p>“Are you all ready?” Percy asked, turning around to look at his friends but blocking the screen from view so no one could read what his presentation was on. At the nods of his friends, he stepped to the side revealing the title: <em>How to have sex underwater.</em></p><p>Jason groaned, loudly enough to draw everyone’s attention, “Again, I don’t appreciate the topic but like this also isn’t possible for everyone. Stop using your powers like this.” </p><p>Both Percy and Leo just looked at him, “No.” they said before Percy flipped to the first slide. </p><p>“See, I thought about the rest of you,” he said proudly, showing off the many pictures of snorkels and scuba gear with strategic holes that were plastered over the tv screen. </p><p>“Or, I mean,” Percy finished finally after a long explanation of the workings of center of gravity underwater, “you could always, like, give me fifty bucks and I’ll make you an air bubble. It’s not that hard.” </p><p>And with that he sat back down, looking immensely proud of himself and grinning at the resigned and pinched face that Jason was making. It looked as though he was finally realizing that he was in for a long night ahead of him. </p><p>“Well at least Annabeth’s going next,” Jason muttered to himself, “she has some sense about her.” </p><p>“Correction,” Annabeth said without turning around from the tv, “I have all of the sense.” </p><p>Jason let out a small string of swears, cursing the gods for putting him together with these people as he read Annabeth’s title. </p><p>“Really? Are all of these going to be about sex?” he asked, watching with dread as Annabeth launched into the schematics of various buildings around New York that would be perfect to have sex in. And from the way she was talking about them, Jason was pretty sure not all of it was hypothetical. </p><p>“Wait,” Leo said, stopping the presentation in its tracks, “that’s Mount Olympus. Are you saying you got it on in there?” </p><p>Percy just shrugged, not meeting anyone's eyes, “It was Annabeth’s idea. A few winters ago. A couple of nymphs caught us, and Zeus wouldn’t look at me for a month.” </p><p>“I mean, like I said, they weren’t going to do anything to us—I rebuilt all of Mount Olympus,” Annabeth said before launching back into her presentation, not letting anything deter her from her work. But Jason was still staring at Percy with narrowed eyes as though he was seeing his friend in a new light. </p><p>“Shut up,” Percy mouthed at him, feeling his face grow hot. He hadn’t known Annabeth was going to put that little tidbit in there. </p><p>Meanwhile, the other demigods were focused on Jason, watching as he continued to look more and more uncomfortable the longer Annabeth went on about just how you could have sex in the White House. Leo’s face was a picture of barely contained glee, as though someone had just told him Christmas was coming early, glad that he had come up with this idea and that Jason looked as though he was trying to shadow travel himself into the Underworld. </p><p>Finally, Annabeth concluded her PowerPoint, leaving them all with the helpful hint to utilize closets as much as possible, and Hazel stood up. Jason let out a small sigh of relief, hoping that he would get a break, surely Hazel wouldn’t be talking about sex in hers. She was still from the 1930’s after all. </p><p>“Oh, my gods,” Jason groaned, covering his eyes with one hand as the rest of the room burst into rounds of laughter, “I hate all of you. Why are you doing this to me?” </p><p>“Because bro,” Percy said, sniggering as he put a hand on Jason’s shoulder, “we just want you to feel more comfortable around all of us—and what better way to do this than a good old fashioned PowerPoint night.” </p><p>“I did not need to know about any of your sex stuff,” Jason said looking as though he wanted to get up and leave, to walk out of the cabin and leave the rest of them to their insanity, but Piper sat down in his lap, refusing to let him move even an inch.</p><p>She gave him a quick kiss before turning back to Hazel’s presentation, “Okay, grumpy pants is done, so let’s get the party on the road.” </p><p>From their place on Nico’s bed, both Will and Nico grinned to themselves. They were the final showing and Nico could already see just how pale Jason’s face was going to get when he gave his. In fact, Nico had only made one slide on his PowerPoint, an idea given to him by Piper that he couldn’t turn down. </p><p>“He’s going to kill you,” Will whispered into Nico’s ear as Hazel began talking about just what each camper would have to give her in order to get her to hook up with them. </p><p>“Wait, why is Travis higher than Paolo?” Percy asked, clearly thinking that he had read the whole thing wrong. </p><p>Hazel just shrugged, “Travis gives me snacks?” </p><p>“But Paolo has nice arms,” Percy continued to protest, earning a grunt of agreement from both Nico and Will. </p><p>“And Travis is somehow able to get me candy from the 30s. Priorities, Percy, priorities.” </p><p>“Frank,” Jason said, looking at the demigod with wide eyes, “please tell me yours is about animals. I need something different.” </p><p>“Mine’s about animals,” Frank said as he walked to the front of the cabin, but Jason couldn’t ignore the snorts of laughter that rumbled through the room at the statement. </p><p>	“Rating various animal mating habits and sex noises,” Frank said turning to the front of the room and giving Jason a small, sympathetic smile. “Because sometimes they don’t exactly recognize that you aren’t actually a bear.</p><p>	“It’s happened more times than you think,” Frank added watching as both Will and Percy opened their mouths, no doubt about to ask that question, “and it’s a total mood killer.” </p><p>	Jason was now staring at the ceiling of the cabin, he looked as though he was praying to Zeus, wondering just what he had done to deserve this. </p><p>	“Face it, Grace,” Percy said with a blue-lipped grin as he shoved another one of Sally Jackson’s infamous cookies into his mouth, “you’re stuck with us.” </p><p> </p><p>	“Piper, Pipes, please tell me that you don’t hate me,” Jason nearly begged as his very own girlfriend stood up to give her presentation. Piper grinned down at him from where he was half slumped against the side of Nico’s bed, his face in his hands like he couldn’t bear to look at any of them anymore. </p><p>	“I don’t hate you,” Piper reassured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before beginning her presentation. </p><p>	“So, here are Jason’s ten best sex moves. A definitive ranking by me, Jason’s best girlfriend.” </p><p>	And it was like there wasn’t anything left in Jason, he just let out a low gawk and shut his eyes, “Pipes, what the hell? They don’t need to know any of this.” </p><p>Chuckling, Nico gently kicked him in the side of the head with his shoe, forcing the blond demigod to look up at the room again. </p><p>	“I think we all need to know this information, Grace,” Percy said. Thankfully, Jason noticed that Frank and Hazel did look a little shy, sitting together on Hazel’s bed and slowly taking in the whole scene, but Jason wasn’t going to put it past the two of them to throw something else at him. They had hung out with the others enough, who knows what they could’ve been told. </p><p>	By the time Piper’s presentation was finished, Jason’s face was the color of Ares’ eyes, a dark red that seemed like it stretched over his entire body. Will almost felt bad for the man as he pulled up his presentation. He knew that his was still probably going to be the most graphic, but at least it was educational. </p><p>	“Will, please,” Jason moaned, “please tell me yours isn’t about Nico having sex, I really don’t want to hear that.” </p><p>	Will grinned, “Mine’s definitely not about Nico and I having sex. But” and he pulled up his PowerPoint, watching as the rest of the room grinned, “it is about how to have proper anal sex. As the resident doctor, I need to make sure you all are informed.” </p><p>	Jason whimpered, pulling a half-eaten box of pizza toward him and shoving the remaining slices into his mouth as though they could distract him from the numerous diagrams and videos and animations that were happening on the tv screen in front of him.<br/>
Will, at least, Jason conceded, was actually giving real information. At least Jason assumed he was anyway. </p><p>	“And now, our guest of honor—” Annabeth said, grinning wildly at the room, “Jason, we saved the best for last.” </p><p>	And Nico made his way to the front of the room, a blush threatening to creep up his face, but it was nowhere near as bad as the one that was still sitting on Jason’s. </p><p>	Slowly, knowing that he had to time it correctly, Nico pulled up his PowerPoint, making sure to stand in front of the title. </p><p>	“Nico, as much as I’m sure everyone likes looking at your ass, get a move on—I’m trying to learn,” Leo called, and Nico shot him a glare. </p><p>	“Fine,” and he moved to the side, revealing his newest PowerPoint: <em>Ranking all the places Will and I have had sex in.</em></p><p>	There weren’t any sounds coming out of Jason’s mouth anymore, but he did have enough energy to turn and glare at Will as though still worried that the demigod was taking advantage of Nico. </p><p>	“Dude, we’ve been dating for three years, you can’t still be upset about us having sex,” Will said light-heartedly with a shrug. </p><p>	“No, but he might be upset about this,” Nico said simply, flicking over to the first slide where there was a proud number 1 placed over a picture of Cabin 1. </p><p>	<em>Jason’s bed.</em> The title read. </p><p>	“Wh-what, no. No. No, you did not have—you did not have sex in my bed,” Jason said, the words falling out of his mouth, “please tell me you didn’t actually?” his face was pale. </p><p>The rest of the room was laughing, their laughter echoing against the walls, but eventually, Nico calmed down enough to shake his head, “No, why would I want to do it there? I have a perfectly good bed here.” </p><p>	“But,” Percy piped up, sharing a grin with Annabeth, “we definitely have.” </p><p>	And with that, Jason was up and out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and mumbling loudly about needing bleach and possibly just to burn the entire cabin down. Surely, surely Zeus would understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>